Di Amarti
by It's Berry Bear
Summary: (2P!Italy x Reader) You just don't know if stranger loves you. Suck at summary Orz 5 is here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello~! This is my first fanfiction! Yay! XD Anyway, thanks for reading this story. I really appreciate it :3 And if you found some typos, wrong grammar, please let me know OwO because I'm still bad at English. Sorry if this chapter is reaaallllllyyyyy short Orz

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, and this story belongs to me x3

* * *

**Di Amarti**

_"Is it wrong if I loved you?" _

_ -Unknown_

~Your POV~

I opened my eyes slowly, feel the warm of sunlight through the window. The bird chirped happily. I gazed and look my clock. 'Nine o'clock, huh?' I mumbled softly before I get up. Glad it's Saturday now. I noticed there is a little box wrapped nicely with a red-black dots ribbon on and a note written by hand beside it on top of my desk. I read the note carefully.

'_This is for you, I hope you like it, bella.'_

It's strange; there is no sender's name on it and I have a bad feeling about this. A mysterious present and unknown sender. I decided to not open that gift and get ready for take a walk outside.

"Bella, why you no open my precious gift?" A man with brunette colored hair and a curl tangled on his hair. A violet eyes meets my (e/c), but I didn't notice it. He turned around and sigh softly. "And… Why you're so beautiful, bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chap 2 update! Now, I must say, I can't make—long—fanfiction. And sorry if it took so long T^T

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei, and this fanfic belongs to the awesome mich! /kicked

Happy reading~

~Italy's POV~

I went to town square to see _. She is beautiful as always. I wish she can be mine, and I'd promise to myself I'll protect her no matter what. Unfortunately, she didn't know me. Sigh... Maybe if I—

THUD!

"Ouch!" I heard a girl winched in front of me. Wait, I ever heard this voice before…

"Are you okay, bella?" I asked softly to a girl and look down, try not seeing her instead.

"I... I'm okay, I think," she answered.

'_Yes… this voice…'_

"Is something the matter, sir?"

I gazed a little when she ask to me. Suddenly, my hand moved to her cheek and caressed her softly. I felt something warm on her cheek. I think she blushed when I caressed her. Silly me.

"Bella, what is your name?" I questioned again for make sure if she is the one I looking for.

"Um… It's _," she said.

"Ah, yes, the one who used (f/c) pajamas yesterday night, right?" I chuckled a bit. Her eyes widen, as she don't believe my guess was right.

"H-how did you know?!" she startled a bit. "Are you stalking me every night?!"

"Nu uh," I shook my head as no. "It's just a little guess." I whispered softly.

"And," she startled when my last words proceed. "I'm your big fan anyway,"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chap 3 is here~! Hope you like it :D and thanks for reading~

**Disclaimer: **Still, Hetalia isn't mine, but soon, you'll be mine :D

ENJOY~~~~~~

~Your POV~

I opened my front door and get inside to living room, threw my body to a comfy brown sofa. It was 7 at noon. I sighed softly and check my phone. No SMS received, no missed call, and I think no one missed me, huh? I laughed softly as I remembered that last word came out from stranger's mouth, _"I'm your big fan anyway,"_

"Big fan…? I must be so popular right now." I muttered.

I heard someone knocked the front door. I stood up lazily and walk to open the door. My eyes widen as I saw THE SAME stranger in town square.

"Ciao, bella," he greeted with smile crossed on his lips. _'He is handsome… argh! What am I thinking about?! And how he knows my home?' _

"H-hello, sir," I greeted back. He's just stood in front of me and still smile. Then, a silence is filling our conversation. Feel uncomfortable for me.

"So, how are you doing, bella?" he started the conversation, trying to break the silence.

"Pretty good… And you?" I answered. My left hand is held doorknob, and I can heard his chuckle.

"I'm good too, bella." He said with cheerful tone. "Well, I have to go now."

My eyes widen I saw him go. "W-wait!" I yelled to him by reflex, and he turned back. He smiled at me. I can feel my cheeks getting warm as I saw his smile.

"What is your name?" I questioned him.

"…Feliciano Vargas," he turned back and walked away. I sighed as I close the door and sat to my sofa. My head is filled by that mysterious person.

'_Feliciano Vargas…'_

"I think I'm already falling in love..."

A/N: I think the plot is too fast… but I'm still work on it. Bad spelling and grammar? Please forgive me Orz


	4. Chapter 4

"_I think I already falling in love…"_

_._

_Dammit, that guy already took my heart away. Now what should I do?_

I can felt my face getting heated up. I can't stop thinking the guy I met and talked to him before. I sighed hardly as I threw my body to nearest chair and took my cell phone out. Trying to forget about that incident earlier. My hand is exposed the cell phone slowly. Don't know what to do with it. "Maybe a coke will help me out…" I muttered. I stood up from chair and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Ah, perfect, there's one coke left. I looked a bar of chocolate on the fridge door before I took away the coke. A Belgian chocolate, still wrapped nicely like it's never been touched before. I decided to let the chocolate inside the fridge. I drank my coke and threw out the can. Still, it doesn't increase my mood. I grumbled and now… My mind is filled with some feeling. (You know what is it XD /?)

KNOCK KNOCK!

_The hell-_

"_-san, are you there?"

I heard a Japanese man's voice behind the front door, a similar one. I walked from the kitchen towards front door and swing it open. A man with black shiny eyes and black hair was standing in front of me.

"Oh, Kiku," I mumbled as I saw his face. "What is the matter?" I said, and let out a soft smile on my lips.

"I… I have to terr you something," he said with a serious tone.

"Huh? Well, please come in,"

After I allowed him to enter my house, I closed the door and locked it, ensure if someone can't hear our conversation.

"_-san," he started the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a man named Ferishiano?" My _(e/c)_ eyes widen as I heard that name.

"Feliciano?" I asked for make sure if I don't hear it wrong, because he mentioned his name with a strong Japanese accent.

"Hai," he replied.

"I… I just met him an hour ago," my voice started to trembled.

"This is bad…"

_Bad?_

* * *

**A/N: **I think it's because the power of laziness that is why I publish this chapter for a long time -_- well, I hope you enjoyed :3 bad spelling and grammar? I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **well my pretties, chapter 5 is here. And sorry, again, for the long update. Yep, many task from school and my condition getting worse wasn't helping me to continue at all, and I'm out of inspiration too (?) haha… hope you enjoy~

Apologies for my grammar.

* * *

"_This is bad…"_

_Bad? _

_._

_._

~Normal POV~

Sunday. The day after you've chatted with Kiku about the 'bad boy' were making you a little worried about him. Worried because you were fall for him, worried if you couldn't love him again. Try to cool yourself down, you prepared yourself to go to church, wearing a cute pink dress (you can imagine yourself about the style of it QwQ). And before you walk down to the street,

You meet him again…

Accidently eye contacting with him.

You don't know what to do.

You just turn around, walking to the another shortcut,

Until he finally look at you, shouting your name with a goofy grin.

You just stood there. You can heard your heartbeat clearly.

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued (?)_

* * *

(Seems I ga niat buat fanfic bahasa inggris –w-)


End file.
